


parched

by Recluse



Category: Free!
Genre: 17 year olds, M/M, PWP, Set Before Season 2, Smut, makoharu2014festprize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recluse/pseuds/Recluse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The swimsuit stays on" prompt. Haru and Makoto sneak into their school's pool late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	parched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://atatakai-soup.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fatatakai-soup.tumblr.com%2F).



"Haru, honestly...We shouldn't be here."

The only reply he gets is a splash as Haru goes under the water yet again. Makoto half laughs, half sighs, tempted to follow despite the guilt that was beginning to sink in. Half an hour ago this had seemed like a good idea, a great one even, but looking at it now...Wasn't this breaking and entering? Even if it was their own school's pool, and he did have the keys to the pool gate(being captain really came with benefits, in this case), they still had to climb over the main gate to get here. Hence why he was sitting on the edge of the pool, swirling his feet in the water instead of being fully inside it already.

_Maybe we should go...I don't think there's anyone patrolling anymore, but if someone caught us, that'd be pretty bad._

As he thinks, Haru's head pops up from the water, a little ways away. He stares at Makoto with a frown, as if he can hear his thoughts.

"We're here though. You're even wearing your swimsuit."

Makoto blinks, realizing a second later it's a late response to his words earlier and not Haru reading his mind.

"Yeah, but..." The look Haru shoots him is enough for him to raise his hands up in defeat, feet swirling in the water. "Okay, okay, I got it. We're already here, so why worry?"

Rather than answer, Haru moves closer, until he can reach out and touch Makoto without issue.  The water ripples around him as he looks at Makoto, then his feet swirling in the water, and says, "Come on."

 _If you get it, get in already,_ are the unspoken words attached.

He hesitates for only a second before slipping into the water, leaving his doubts behind. If anyone found them, they'd understand, right? It was a hot summer night, and they were part of the swim team, and hopefully Haru would at least pretend to be apologetic--

\--The taste of chlorine hits his mouth. He sputters, wiping the water out of his eyes.

"Haru!?"

It's small, but Makoto has seen that expression before, the little twinkle in his eye and the quirk of his mouth, Haru's being mischievous. _He must be pretty happy to be out of the heat,_ Makoto reasons, _that's why he's acting like this._

Even if that's the case, he can't let Haru splash him without consequence. With a sly smile, Makoto ducks into the water, bursting up with a splash directly in front of Haru, who blinks before letting out an amused huff, water dripping off his face.

"Thanks."

Makoto laughs. "Only you would say that, Haru."

Haru doesn't answer, turns his head to the right just a bit instead, and Makoto chuckles. He leans forward so their foreheads touch, savoring the feeling of the cool water against his skin in the muggy summer air.

It's peaceful, water rippling as drips slowly make their way back into the pool from his skin. School at night, the pool at night, swimming at night -- it's different from the day time. More relaxing, in a lot of ways, with just the sound of cicadas and crickets. 

"...I'm going to swim."

"Okay."

Despite saying that, Haru don't move, even when the water around them has stopped rippling and only a few drops still roll down their skin.

Standing here like this, a fluttery feeling goes through him, and Makoto smiles softly, glancing at Haru.

The look in his eyes have changed. Makoto swallows, as if something thick had been in his throat when he catches Haru's gaze. He wonders if it's because of the heat outside, or, considering that it's Haru, because they're in the water after such a muggy day. His eyes wander towards his lips, trail slowly down his body and back up, glittering. Makoto feels it like a touch, the memory of fingers against his skin, a prickling sensation that he can't help but long for more of.

"Makoto."

"Yeah?" He says with a breath. Something, Haru's hands, are sliding up against his arms in the water, and he shivers. "What...?"

Haru draws close and presses his lips to Makoto's gently in answer, arms wrapping around his neck. Hands against his hips, Makoto melts into the kiss as Haru presses harder, flicks his tongue out and licks his lips before pulling back.

He's still not completely used to this, even after a year of it, kissing Haru and being kissed, it sends a sensation up his spine, the same tingling anticipation, nervousness, every single time. It's like a dream, almost, the tinge of unrealness, the moment where time stops -- it's always like that. 

He wonders if it's just because he hasn't kissed anyone besides Haru, or if it's because it's Haru that this happens. 

Haru kisses him again, harder than before, and Makoto responds, the grip he has on Haru's hips tightening when Haru pulls him closer, close enough so that they're chest to chest, heat scattering through his abdomen where they touch. Even in the water, he can feel the ridges of Haru's chest, almost smoother even, the slight movement of his breathing.

They meet halfway. He tastes remnants of the soda they had earlier, sweet, a little bitter. When Haru's fingers go through his hair, he groans.

"Haru..."

No response except Haru's lips against his neck, kissing down against the vein. Makoto tilts his head back, pressing his thumbs hard into the junction of Haru's hipbones, breath stuttering as Haru's hands travel down his back and palm his ass. When he scrapes his teeth against his collarbone, he jolts, both from the feeling and a thought.

"Wait--" He looks at him the best he can, head still tilted. "No marks, remember...?"

"...Mn."

Haru frowns, Makoto can feel it against his skin, rubs soothing circles up and down Haru's hips. They had both agreed it'd be easier to get by without any. Even though a part of him -- and, he guesses, a part of Haru -- wants to show that they're together, they've managed to avoid leaving any so far. 

Haru nips at his collarbone again and his breath jumps, gets caught in his throat. So _far._

"Haru--"

"Just one is okay." Haru bites, harsher this time, licks and sucks a spot near his collarbone. It stings, but he doesn't complain. It's almost reassuring, that Haru wants him that much, how focused he is, how hard he is against him. Even through their swimsuits, Makoto can tell, he is too, squirming a little when he starts to stretch against the fabric.

Daring to be bold, he presses a hand against Haru's crotch, hoping that the swimsuit doesn't grate against Haru in a way that's uncomfortable. With a sharp breath Haru draws back -- then looks at Makoto's collarbone and nods, slight, but it's obvious that he's pleased with what he sees.

Makoto wants to see it, but he settles instead with bending down to kiss Haru again, kissing a trail to behind Haru's ear, leaving his own mark -- at least no one will see it there.

Haru frowns after he's done, even though he had moaned when Makoto had been biting, sucking on his skin.

(They'd learned how to do all this together, experimenting how, looking things up -- all of it, they'd learned together. A multitude of firsts.)

"You made one first."

Haru's hands are against his chest. "It's different."

"How?"

Haru doesn't answer, chooses instead to cup his cheek in hand and kiss him, pressing his other hand against his crotch, mimicking what Makoto had started earlier. Shivers run up Makoto's spine at the sensation of the fabric against his dick, he hopes that Haru feels the same, starts touching him in earnest, heartbeat going wild--

\--until Haru draws back and starts to move towards the edge of the pool, leaving Makoto breathless and bewildered.

"Haru, what--"

"Not in the pool." He moves towards the wall. "The water will get dirty."

He can't argue with that, even though he wants to, Haru has a point.

_It would be hard to clean...Though that's probably not what he meant._

With a sigh he follows Haru out as quickly as possible. His dick is straining against his swimsuit though, and it makes it difficult. Haru helps him, gripping his hand tight as he pulls him out of the water, leading him towards the wall where their stuff lies, next to the locker room door on a bench. Makoto ends up against the wall as Haru starts kissing him again, keeping their hands connected, fingers twining together. Haru sticks a hand into his swimsuit, touches his cock, grips it firmly and rubs. It's slick with the water, hot in Haru's palm, his smooth skin. He tries to give it as good as he gets, tightening his grip on Haru's hand when it gets to be almost too much, yet not enough, gasping, "Haru--"

He pulls away again, and Makoto almost whines, except he feels his swimsuit being peeled off, a gentle snap against his legs as Haru pulls it down to the ends of his thighs, and he nearly sobs. It feels too good, his cock free from the tightness of his swimsuit, out in hot air.

Haru sinks to his knees, presses a hand into his thigh and moves a little closer to his cock. He almost looks casual, examining it, but Makoto can hear him trying to steady his breathing, the smallest of swallows.

This is...Not new, exactly, but not a familiar sight either, they've only tried this once or twice or maybe thrice, Makoto's not in the position to remember more than how it felt, Haru's mouth against him, wet and warm and he chokes up a little again just thinking about it, his mouth goes dry and he tries to swallows the lump that's built in his throat.

"Haru, you really don't have to do, ah, that, if you don't want to--"

"I want to." He says, and Makoto feels his hand move, heat searing into him, drips of water roll against his feet when Haru presses against the bunched cloth that's over his knees. Both of Haru's hands are on his thighs now, just slightly pressing into his bunched together swimsuit, and the water that trickles down gives him shivers. "I want to. Is it...Okay?"

"Y-Yeah, of course..."

Haru glances up at him once, and Makoto thinks he smiles before moving forward, pressing a kiss against the tip, dragging his lips down Makoto's cock open-mouthed, licking a long stripe from top to bottom. A raspy breath escapes him, a moan, and he covers his mouth when the sound reverberates around him.

He realizes they're outside, in the open, where anyone could come, and a shred of sanity tells him to stop this--

\--Haru's mouth closes around the tip of his cock and Makoto stops thinking entirely, almost stops breathing, the wet, warm feeling, Haru's tongue lapping up the precum that he can feel coming out already, he squeezes his eyes shut because it feels so good, _so good,_ "Haru, _Haru.._."

He's silent below, but the hard press of his hands tells Makoto everything, so hard it almost hurts, fingers digging into his skin. He jolts, barely stops himself from thrusting forward when Haru does something with his tongue. That had been new, and without helping it, he shudders, loses himself to the hazy feeling. A part of him wants to take off his swimsuit, uncomfortable as it is when he wants to stretch his legs out more, wants to move, but he can't. He can't really move, not with his swimsuit still bunched against his legs, it'd be awkward, and he really doesn't want this to stop for a second, not even to take it off.

It's when Haru's hands move towards his ass and his fingers reach towards the break that his breath stutters, gets caught in his throat.

"Haru, if you do that..."

They've only tried _that_ a few times, but it throws Makoto on edge whenever Haru pushes his fingers there. The sensation is overwhelming but in a good way, a spine-tingling way, the feeling of being filled, touched inside and out -- even the thought of it now, his knees almost buckle.

"We can't do it that way." Haru murmurs, taking his mouth away for a moment. Makoto mourns the loss. "It...Would hurt you, right now."

"Y-Yeah, I guess that's true..." They both sound so disappointed that it's embarrassing, he lets out a slow breath. "We shouldn't try it out here anyways." He doesn't add the rest, but Haru nods.

"Not enough practice." He says, completely serious before going back, licking, kissing, letting his fingers linger, press and almost push in but not quite, and Makoto hisses, moans, trying and failing to grip the wall behind him. His legs are going weak, and he can't look down at Haru or else he'll lose it completely, can't even touch him for fear of wanting to thrust forward and get lost in that heat, that prickling sensation that he just wants more and more of, greedy for the moment he'll fly off the edge. It's as if Haru knows where to touch without having to ask, knows how he likes to be touched without even asking.

"Haru, I'm going to, ah, Haru--"

He really tries not to, doesn't want to hurt him, but his hips snap forward when he cums, and Haru barely pulls away fast enough, Makoto tugging on his hair at the last second. Thick white splatters against his face and Makoto revels in the sight before his senses kick back in, searching for something to clean him off with, awkwardly trying to pull his swimsuit back on while still weak from his orgasm. He nearly collapses onto the bench, his legs are shaking as if he'd been through something way more strenuous, sweat beading off his body.

Haru wipes a hand against his cheek and frowns, pulling a towel from one of their bags and wiping his face. There's a little in his hair too, and Makoto is sure that they're going to end up using the outdoor showers just to get clean.

"H-Haru, I could have done that." He's still hard, Makoto realizes, suddenly guilty for letting Haru do that for him without reciprocating somehow.

He starts to bend(his knees want that anyways, he can't believe he's still standing), but Haru stops him, grabbing his wrist. He presses him against the wall instead, one hand on his shoulder. Makoto gives him a curious glance, not sure where this is going.

"Just..." He murmurs, "Just your hand."

"Are you sure?"

Haru stays quiet, and Makoto starts to bend again, but Haru's grip on his shoulder gets tighter. He glances at him, trying to understand, and Haru frowns.

It takes a minute, but he sees what Haru is trying to say, how he licks his lips while gazing at Makoto's, and a fluttery, curling tendril of warmth lights inside of him. He rubs the back of Haru's neck, straightening up to kiss him.

Despite the taste, his dick twitches anyways. Haru is really good at kissing, another natural talent of his, Makoto thinks, pulling Haru's swimsuit down as much as he can without breaking contact. It's not as if he really has anyone else to compare Haru to, but nonetheless, he's certain that kissing is just another of Haru's natural talents. All he manages to do is get his dick out, but that's enough, he wraps his fingers in a loose grip and strokes, trying to put pressure on all the spots that make Haru gasp, moving faster, slower, the way that Haru likes it done, thumbing the slit, rough then gentle.

Haru's hands wander, press against his chest, his shoulders, and he muffles his own moans by kissing him, messy and slick, sweat dripping down their foreheads, mixing in a tang of salt, even a little chlorine -- the smell drives him crazy, all mixed together like this. 

Haru doesn't like to moan, rarely does, tries to keep himself in check -- but his breath stutters when he really feels it, and his eyes grow wide, black with a ring of blue, before closing, as if trying to hide away. All it ever serves it to make Makoto work harder, to draw out a sound, any sound, from Haru's mouth, to bring him to feeling so much that he can't restrain himself. That's all he wants, really, to draw Haru out and make him _feel_ , feel until he can feel nothing else but his hand, his breath.

"Harder." Haru whispers, and Makoto complies, tightening his grip, watching him, half hard all over again. It almost feels like he has a fever, the air is hot and humid and in this little pocket of space, Makoto isn't sure he's even got enough air to breathe, he swallows thickly, trying to get something down his parched throat.

When Haru presses a clothed leg into him he moans loud(he can't help it, for all that Haru is quiet, he is gasps and noises, even muffled and held back), the sound echoes around them, spurs him on, not nearly a deterrent at this point. Their swimsuits are still wet, but warm, rivulets of water roll down his legs when Haru grinds up against him, the slap and squish of hot, wet heat against their legs. The texture reminds him of Haru's hand, like a set against his thighs while another set is touching his chest. When Haru reaches a hand towards Makoto's cock and strokes him full and keeps going, other hand on the back of Makoto's neck as they kiss, he wants to moan again, louder.

A new determination sets into him. He rubs him with a vigor, determined for him to cum before he does again, and Haru tries to returns the favor through kisses, hands on his hips while grinding against him, swallowing up the noises that escape them. There's a sweet, second heat tightening in his stomach, and he knows Haru is close too, his breathing is shallow and quick, catching in his throat, hiccuping, almost.

"Haru," Is all he says, and Haru moves, crushing his lips against Makoto's, pressing his body as close as he can, chest to chest, and Makoto grips the both of them together and thrusts against him, holding back until Haru quivers, gasps and goes slack against him, cumming on his stomach, panting. Makoto shivers, toes-curling as the heat in his stomach unfurls once again, hand dropping away, legs shaking as he lets go again, smatters of stars flashing in front of his eyes. 

It takes the both of them a few moments to calm down enough to think. Towel, is his first thought, but he looks down at Haru instead, smiling while all the sparks die down. Haru kisses him once, chaste, then pulls back and cleans himself with the towel from earlier before handing it over. Makoto gives him a tired smile in return.

Haru seems contemplative as Makoto cleans himself off, tugging his swimsuit back on all the way.

"Makoto."

"Hm?"

He looks towards the pool. Makoto sighs, tugs on his swimsuit, pulling it back on.

"Tomorrow, we'll come again, okay?" He digs through his backpack for his shirt. "We can't go back in now."

Haru looks torn, glancing at Makoto up and down, then back at the pool, then at Makoto again. With a resigned sigh, he nods.

"Tomorrow." He glances at Makoto. "...The same thing?"

"...We really shouldn't." Haru's gaze is burning a hole in him, and if he wasn't already spent, he'd think about going another round. "Someone could see."

"Nobody saw this time."

"Still!" He tries to look sternly at him. Haru stares right back, but then shrugs, turning his head.

"Fine." He bends down next to him and digs through his own bag, grabbing his shirt. "We'll practice instead."

"Practice? Ah," He blushes, remembering, "Haru!"

(Haru only has to give him one warm look though, eyes soft with a surprisingly carefree smile, to get him to nod, still blushing.

"You need to cover that for tomorrow though."

"Ah, that's right-- Haru! Don't leave a mark somewhere so easy to see next time!")

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this about a year ago, if memory serves me right? maybe somewhat less than that. Whether it actually got the recipient, I don't actually know, since I never got a confirmation email -- I'm not sure where communications went wrong, but eh, it happens. It's difficult running such a big event, after all. The next makoharu fest is coming soon, apparently, so I figured enough time had passed to let me post this.
> 
> Either way, this is a more updated, edited version -- more smutty, slightly less technical. I'm actually not that great with smut;;; I'm more a fluff writer at heart, ahahaha, and I'm never sure how technical I should get, but I tried pretty hard. Even referred to other fics that I'm fond of to try and get a feel for it. I did really like this person's entries, after all. That being said, I'm not...Even sure if I managed to get the prompt right, exactly. Ah well. \\(. .)/


End file.
